Swithe-Man (LORE)
Secret origins of Swithe-Man (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10152 Real name: Rupart Everton Date of Birth: August 4, 1910, England (age 32) Marital status: Single Race: White Family: Parents deceased, one brother, missing presumed dead in France (Anthony) Occupation: Actor Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: British, naturalized, working with New York Theater company Education: unknown Appearance: 5'9, brown hair, brown eyes Distinguishing marks: scar on left upper cheek, birthmark on leg, facial hair, considered handsome Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached documents, including application for citizenship) Security clearance: low Background: Mr. Everton is an obscure Shakespearean actor, best known for his overdramatic presentation (see newspaper reviews, attached). He has mainly performed bit parts in Shakespearean plays; as may be imagined, there has been little work for him since the start of the war. During that time, he has supported himself with doing odd jobs for the theater and by acquiring wealthy sponsors. One night in June, he was asleep at the home of an anonymous benefactor when robbers attempted to break in to his room through a large window overlooking the garden. Half-asleep (or possibly drunk) and alarmed, he woke up and before he knew what he was doing, he attacked them, bellowing Shakespearean speeches (specifically, the opening lines from Hamlet, related to the appearance of a ghost). He found himself able to move at much increased speed, pounding on the thieves before they could react. Astonished, he stopped quoting, and the thieves fled as his speed also reduced back to normal. He immediately contacted his benefactor who insisted on him contacting our office. The team sent to retrieve him encountered little difficulty recruiting him. Abilities: Mr. Everton's abilities seemed linked to his extensive knowledge of Shakespearean quotations. Upon reciting them, he gains much increased speed and strength. Gagged, he is helpless, as even thinking the lines is not sufficient. It also seems that his powers are enhanced by volume, but not by acting abilities (Side note: Lucky for us, I say! Have you seen him act?) As his abilities are linked to quoting Shakespeare (other playwrights, even of a similar era have been ineffectual), his abilities are mainly limited by how long he can continue to recite, so far approximately 2 hours. Psychological profile: Mr. Everton is a dim-witted, self-involved person, completely convinced of his own acting superiority. Sadly, his talents in that way are very small, but that hasn't stopped him from pursuing a career that he is not capable of accomplishing. So far, all criticism has fallen flat, as he believes any critic is simply jealous of his brilliance. However, his ego does give our agency an easy way of manipulating him. As a side note, our psychologist believes Mr. Everton may be classed as an idiot savant, possessing as he does an incredible memory of any play or poem he hears. This has granted him any success he has had in the theater and allows him long speeches without needing to refer to a text. Current assignment: Mr. Everton has been relocated to one of our training facilities. He is trying hard to accomplish the tasks set to him and will eventually be very useful for the war effort. He has tried to recruit other trainees for a Talent Shakespearean festival, but most of them have declined. Status updates: (See attached documents)